


Blood as thick as treacle

by rachelah93



Series: Drabbles and oneshots [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelah93/pseuds/rachelah93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As normal a patient is admitted to Princeton Plainsbro with unusual symptoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood as thick as treacle

"Differential diagnosis for a patient with amnesia, fever, inability to heal wounds and blood as thick as treacle. Go."  
"Treacle?"  
"Or any other viscous liquid of your choice. The simile is not the main thing; the symptom is."  
"Amnesia suggests neurological. The sluggish blood could mean she doesn't have enough oxygen."  
"Fever's probably an infection from the wounds." Cameron put in, "We should check her blood."  
"And the third diagnosis Dr Chase!"  
"Amnesia could be due to shock, what's the last thing she remembers?"  
"Vancouver. Chase do a medical history and check her oxygen, Cameron check her blood, Foreman check her place. After Chase finds out where she's living."  
"No brain scan?"  
"No brain scan." House agreed, "If we work out what she's forgotten we stand a better chance of finding the right bit of her brain. Now, scatter!"


End file.
